


burbujas de amor

by latt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/pseuds/latt
Summary: Ignis gets hit by a seemingly harmless status effect as they make their way to the Myrlwoods haven, without Gladio.





	burbujas de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoct Week, Timed Quest (day 7): Bubble Bath

“Look out, Noct!” Ignis jumped behind the prince’s exposed back, effectively blocking the little imp’s curse. It puffed against his chest in a cloud of pink smoke and glitter when a shot rang out from Prompto’s gun.

“Hey, Ignis,” Prompto rushed to Ignis’s side as Noctis continued to fend off the demonic pests. “You know for a strategist, you’re not always the smartest about it!”

“Prompto, focus!” shouted Ignis as another imp knocked him to the ground. His vision swam with stars then. Like, the glow-in-the-dark stars that had peppered Noct’s room as a child. Shaking his head as he stood up, he sent his daggers flying towards two more demons. One of them sank into the imp’s chest while the other missed. Both dematerialize and are again in his hands as the trio dispatched the remaining brave little demons which had ventured out before true nightfall. 

Not long after, they arrived at Pectriche Haven and set up the campsite. The younger guys were playing offline phone games, huddled close together when they hear a hiccup, and they looked back at Ignis, who is at the stove cooking a stew. They watched as Ignis hiccuped again. It was such an odd, funny sound coming from the stoic man and Prompto couldn’t help giggling.

“Dude, do that again,” the gunner smirked. Noct schooled his face to one of sheer boredom, but it barely worked because he sounded a little high-pitched when he asked Ignis if he was alright. Ignis shrugged, hiccuped again, and that’s when they noticed the bubbles. Blue and pink and purple, shiny bubbles of varying sizes floating around. The color drained from his face although he still managed to look annoyed as Prompto and Noctis wheezed through a laughing fit. 

"Be useful Noct, get the book," snapped Ignis, returning his attention to the soup before he overcooked it. Really, right now he could not give a damn with the way those two were enjoying his current predicament. They deserved nothing! 

Noctis wiped the tears from his eyes and finally pulled a thick tome from the Armiger, shoving it at Prompto. Waving away his indignant protests, he muttered, "What? I dunno, find something about demons and bubbles." The gunner harrumphed, flopped down on a camping chair, and began paging through the book.  Noct walked up next to his advisor, scratching the back of his neck. "Look, sorry about laughing but it is kinda funny," he waits a beat then blurts "And cute." He stops talking because, by the Astrals, he just called Ignis CUTE. It wasn't fair since he was actually blazing hot but he couldn’t tell that to the guy he's known all his life. He had to be cool and casual, not a fucking nerd. Smooth, cool and-- He yelped and drew back the hand he had put on the hot stove. 

A lecture and potion later, they are sitting by the fire eating the stew. Noct stopped midway a spoonful and frowned when he looked at Ignis. The man was staring at the fire, food untouched. Setting his bowl down, the prince pats his arm. "You feeling alright, Specs?"

"Perhaps," he shut his mouth with a click, as though speaking was terribly hard. "Can you check my temperature? I'm feeling quite woozy." Noct nervously placed the back of his hand on Ignis's cheek, then his forehead. A blush crept up his face, dismay flicking across his feature when Ignis opens his mouth again only to have bubbles streaming out. Prompto gaped and hurriedly picked up the demonology book, whipping through the sections. 

"Here, here!" Prompto exclaimed, pointing and squinting at the page "Ugh, I hate old Insomnian."

Noctis groaned, glancing at Ignis, who was now furiously glaring at them. The prince threw up his hands, "Prompto, dude--"

"Ok! Yeah, demon, imp, yada yada. Afflicted need to be... 'submarine'?" 

"Submerged," Ignis muttered after taking a quick peek at the page. "Would anyone care to join me at the falls?" Bubbles circled about his head. 

Noct, oh so casually, agreed to go with him. Prompto shivered and declined with, "Man, if something touches you in there, you don't know what it is!"

"Your loss, then," Noct muttered, running into the tent to get towels and extra clothes. "Ready, Iggs... oh gods." Whatever he was about to say was lost when Ignis walked right off the edge of the haven. The guys scrambled to his aid but he was already up on shaky feet. This would have been easier with Gladio around. As it were, he was away doing gods know what. Prompto told them to be careful before turning back to the camp.

Noctis and Ignis slowly make their way to the Myrlwood Falls, and, after stripping down to their underwear, the prince guided his friend to the edge of the pool. Ignis resisted him at first, muttering something about sparkling glitter and pink haze; but, he suddenly scrunched up his face and stormed off into the pool. He just sank into the cool water, nearly causing Noct to panic, as though he couldn't be bother to hold himself up. Yet, he stays afloat and Noct wades in after him because he still needs to dunk him. Gentle prodding does not work, nor guilt-tripping and Noct knew then his friend was off the deep end.

"I am floating in a sea of stars," Ignis chuckled, gently waving his arms so that the water slipped and slid across his skin in glistening rivulets. "With the one person who makes me feel weightless." Well, Noct didn't expect that and instead attacked him and wrestled him underneath the water. Maybe he wrapped himself too tightly around him, Ignis’s words still echoing through his ears. He noticed a pink glow, a popping noise, then a lack of floundering. Instead strong hands reached out to pry him off himself.

Noct smiled sweetly at Ignis who only glared at him, sputtering, "You didn’t have to do that for so long. Were you trying to kill me?”

"Eeeeh not really? Who would cover me with their body from a demon attack, you idiot," Noct rolled his eyes, waving his hand. "Yeah, I don’t want to hear about doing what’s best for me." His mood had soured, and he felt sorry for yelling at Ignis. He mumbled about going back and Ignis sighed, but nonetheless follow him back to shore.

When they reached the haven, Prompto was scrolling through his camera. "All better, Iggy?" he asked brightly, catching Noct's eye.

"None the worse for wear," Ignis responded, neatly tucking his clothes in the crook of his arm. "If you do not mind, I'll be retiring early. Prompto, your Highness." The pair watched him enter the tent before turning back towards each other.

"So, did you tell him?" Prompto packed his camera away, then got up and stretched.

"Nah, I just got mad at him for being stupid and taking that imp curse," Noct groaned, pulling at his hair. Prompto gave him a sheepish grin and ruffled his friend's hair even further.

"Ah, always next time, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill! Let me know what you think! Not beta'd so let me know what mistakes you see as well :) [Come yell at me on Tumblr](https://lattdraws.tumblr.com)


End file.
